


8th Day: Not Alone For Christmas

by 87Wings_of_an_angel87



Series: Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Balcony Scene, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Poor Adrien, Protect Adrien Agreste, Snow, adrienette - Freeform, dorks falling in love, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Wings_of_an_angel87/pseuds/87Wings_of_an_angel87
Summary: Adrien has a small gathering that gets a little out of control. Adrien decides to take a breather on his balcony. What happens when he find his (Almost) girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng out there?





	8th Day: Not Alone For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to the 8th Day of Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas! Today, we have more of an Adrienette based friendship. It's short and sweet, but so cute.

Adrien closed the balcony door behind him, glass in hand a waiting to spill. 

 

It had started out as a small Christmas Eve gathering at his new apartment- only Alya, Nino, and Marinette invited. But soon, Alya had convinced to invite their old classmates and then they invited other people, and then they invited people, and so on. Now, Adrien Agreste’s small gathering had turned into a huge Christmas Eve party, one that he wanted to get away from. 

 

It was not like there was anything wrong with huge parties, it was just overwhelming. Especially since most people were drunk and rampaging around his new home. Adrien was feeling tipsy, but he still was level headed. He needed to leave that whole craziness and have a breather for a second. 

 

When Adrien turned around, he discovered he was not alone. 

 

“Marinette?” Adrien questioned with surprise. 

 

“Wah!” The girl jumped as her glass slipped out of her hand and fell onto the concrete. The glass shattered, the contents (red wine) spilling across the balcony. 

 

“Oh my gosh, are you ok?” Adrien asked stepping around the glass and putting a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. 

 

Marinette breathed deeply. “I’m fine,” she said with an exhale, “You just startled me, that’s all.” 

 

“Sorry,” Adrien said suddenly embarrassed. His hand went from Marinette’s shoulder to scratch his neck, a nervous habit he’d adopted. 

 

“No, I should be apologizing! I ruined your balcony!” Marinette said frantically. 

 

“It’s all good. I can clean up the glass later and the wine will wash away with the rain. As long as your didn’t get hurt, we’re good.” Adrien told her. 

 

“I’m fine,” Marinette reassured him with a small smile. 

 

“Good,” Adrien agreed, smiling back. 

 

The two stared at each other before realizing how awkward it was. They both looked away. Blushing cheeks and nervous laughter followed. Marinette walked to the other side of the railing, away from the glass. Adrien followed her. 

“Why are you out here, Mari?” Adrien asked, the thought coming to him suddenly. 

 

“Oh, I just wanted to get away from all the noise. You?” 

 

Adrien sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Same here.” 

 

“I’m sorry Alya invited all these people. I know you just wanted to have just us over.” Marinette said referring to their tight friend group that consisted of only four, including Adrien. 

 

“It’s ok. I was fine with the Christmas reunion, but I just didn’t think it would get this much out of hand. Not that I’m not ok with it, but I, well...I needed a breather.” Adrien rambled. 

 

Marinette nodded understandingly. “Me too.” She agreed with a nod. “There’s something about Christmas that always makes it special,” She changed the subject. “Like some kind of-” 

 

“Magic,” Adrien finished. 

 

Marinette turned to him in shock, her black hair a midnight blue in the moonlight. “Yeah, exactly.” 

 

“It always feels like everyone is happy, and full of spirit in december.” Adrien agreed. 

 

Marinette looked down, her eyes sparking. “On Christmas day, it feels so warm, and homey, and pure bliss. Especially with family. That’s one of the best feeling in the world. Or at least to me.” Marinette stated lost in her memories. 

 

Adrien grinned sadly. He would never get to experience that again now that his mother is gone, his father’s a dick, and Adrien is never going back to that mansion again.  _ It’s for the best,  _ he told himself. But no matter how relieved he was now that he was free, it never amounted to the loneliness he has how. 

 

“I imagine it,” Adrien said simply.

 

Marinette didn’t respond. She looked out over the balcony at the city of Paris, France. She leaned against the railing, deep in thought. Adrien did the same, eyes flickering to her every few seconds. The remained in a comfortable silence until…

 

“Do you want to come stay with me on Christmas?” Marinette asked bluntly. 

 

Adrien turned to face her. Her eyes showed a certain victory, as if she was proud she thought of this. But she they were also wide with shock that she even asked that. 

 

Adrien’s expression mirrored her’s. She was inviting him over for Christmas? Adrien decided right then and there that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was an angel. Because of her, he wouldn’t be alone for Christmas for the first time since his mother left. 

 

And this made him smile. It also made him pick up Marinette and spin her around a couple times as she laughed. He placed her back on the ground and gave her a huge bear hug. 

 

“Is that a yes?” She asked, her voice muffled from where her head was squished against his chest. 

 

“Yes! Of course!” Adrien responded, pulling away from her for a second. 

 

The two stared at each other, cheeks flushed, mouths wide, and hope in their eyes. Adrien’s arms still held Marinette’s waist loosely, and her hands resting on his upper arms. Little flurries of white began to rain down on the two. They both let out a startled laugh, letting go of each other to look around at the beautiful sight.

 

“Snow,” Marinette said while holding out her hand to catch the white snowflakes. 

 

Suddenly, Adrien felt a hand grabbed his. He turned to Marinette, and gave her hand a small squeeze. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Adrien.” Marinette whispered while rising on her toes and placing a small kiss on Adrien’s cheek. She leaned into him, and Adrien unconsciously wrapped his arms around her. 

 

Adrien’s cheek burned from the spot she kissed. And here, with Marinette in his arms, he decided Christmas would be a good one this year. He didn’t know how to explain the feeling blossoming in his stomach, but he knew it was good. He pressed a kiss to the top of Marinette’s head before leaning against it. 

 

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Wrapped up in each other’s arms, as snowflakes fell, and looking over the view of Paris, France. 


End file.
